As the prevalence of communications over the Internet continues to grow, more and more businesses are reaching and connecting customers, remote employees, consultants, vendors, partners, and the like from locations farther than they are able to or desire to physically visit. For example, a business may expand based on Internet sales as opposed to establishing local sales outlets at various locations. Thus, communications between the businesses and customers etc. may then be conducted via a video conferencing system.
For example, a video conference can be setup for a plurality of attendants who are located at various meeting locations while images of the participants are captured by one or more cameras. The images from the various cameras can be projected on a monitor at each viewing location. For example, if the meeting is between two locations, each location has a camera and a monitor. The images may then be shown as split screens (e.g., half of the screen for images captured at each of the locations) on the monitors at the two locations. However, the video conferencing system may lack many elements of a live meeting. For example, a participant may not be aware of other participant's interest level, other participant's tendencies, organizational hierarchy, etc.